Glee Series of One Shots
by silentwriter24
Summary: Just series of one shots surrounding the glee cast, both in tv show world and real world. Lots of couples, characters. Just some fun and romance
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Glee or the last line in bold italics.

 **#1 Three Years Work**

Three years ago, there was only five of them. Awkward, unbalanced, outcasts, unknowns, bullied, teased tormented, ignored, slushied. All words once used to describe these five individuals. However only a few were able to see the other words used to describe them; dedicated, hardworking, dreamers, talented, _special_.

Then another one joined, and he well, he sparked a fire. The joy was spread to more members until one whole group was born.

From there the club became a family, they were a stronger unit then some people were that were related by blood. They cried, they laughed, they fought, they sang, they loved, they just _lived_.

They worked hard, sang their hearts out at every competition, every time they had the chance to do what they loved most. This lead to some accomplishments and wins, but also lead to some utter disappointments and losses.

But now that work was at a standstill. All twelve of them stood up on that stage, surrounded by two other teams who shared a goal of winning, but that's where the similarities ended. No one understood them and all that they had gone through together, but just knowing that they did it was enough.

Hot lights blasted down on them, sweat glistened on their foreheads, and their hands clammy from being tightly interlocked with each other, but that wouldn't make them drop each other's hands. The suspense was painful, as the announcer slowly read the results of the winners. Suddenly the announcer started, "And in first place from William McKinley High…" and the world seemed to silence and freeze for the members of the New Directions. Confetti slowly poured out all around them like rainfall. They looked at each other in disbelief until the judge handed them their sky high trophy.

They looked at each other and just smiled. They all leaned in and hugged each other tightly, hugging, cheering, crying, laughing, moving and reacting as one unit because that was the only way they did it, work as a team, sing as a team.

Three years work, and they had more than just some trophies to show for it, they had love because of it for _**glee is about opening yourself up to joy**_ .


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Glee or the "My moose" line, all credits to the fabulous and genius writers.

 **#2 The Graduate**

 _Click clack, click clack, click clack_ Rachel Berry's black heels rang out through the entrance of the University of Lima. Her phone suddenly buzzed and she smiled looking at the caller id. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello Graduate," She said with a smile, "Hey you," He replied and Rachel swore she could hear his infamous half smile on his face as he said that, "Where are you?" He asked. "Walking through the entrance, close to the admissions entrance." She explained, picking up her pace. "I see you," He said a moment later as he spotted his adorable, short girlfriend, among the sea of incoming visitors.

He started to walk towards her, and she soon spotted him. She ran the rest of the way there and he held out his long limbs and picked her up into a tight hug. "You finally made it." He whispered excitedly in her ear. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." She replied, as he set her back on the ground. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. It took me forever to get a cab." She apologized. Finn just smiled, "It's fine. You're here; you made it in plenty of time. And you look gorgeous." He compliment, causing Rachel to just smile. She had dressed in her finest; black heels and a royal blue t-shirt dress with a grey, long cardigan over it, her brunette locks straightened and bangs pushed to the side. "Thank you, and you look so handsome in your suit." She replied, admiring her handsome boyfriend clad in a classic black suit, with his cap and gown in a bag that he was holding. "Well come on," He said, grabbing a hold of Rachel's small hand in his large one, "I reserved you a seat next to Burt, my mom, and Kurt."

Finn led her to the ceremony space where hundreds of fold out chairs were set up in a nice grassy area, all faced towards the large stage. When the couple reached the rest of the Hudson-Hummel's, Finn looked at his watch, "I should probably head out back with the rest of the graduates." He said, turning to leave before Rachel stopped him, "Wait Finn," She adjusted his shirt collar and kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck!" She said before sending him off. She sat down with the rest of them and eagerly waited for the ceremony to begin..

"Lucille Harris.., Cody Hinton, Finn Hudson.." The headmaster announced loudly, followed by a loud applause from the audience. As soon as she named Finn, Rachel and the Hudson-Hummels all cheered loudly and proudly. Finn grabbed his diploma happily and turned to face his loved ones, a huge smile painted across his face.

The ceremony didn't last much longer, and soon all the graduates, families, friends, lovers, and more were all mingling around the campus. All happy and excited for their futures.

Rachel immediately searched for Finn and soon found him. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you Finn." She said genuinely. Finn hugged her back tightly, "Thank you for coming, it means the world to me. You're my moose." He said, joking at the end. Rachel smiled at the memory from when she visited McKinley to see the production of Grease. She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him, and Finn met her halfway to return her kiss. "You are going to be the best teacher ever. And to kick it off, I got you a present." She said pulling out a wrapped present from her bag, handing it to her boyfriend. "You didn't have to do this." He said bashfully, but she touched his arm and replied, "Yes I did. You've worked so hard for so many years, and I'm so proud of you!" She said genuinely, waiting for him to open the present.

He unwrapped the intricate wrapping job, with Rachel's help of course, and found two smaller boxes. One thing was a name plate that read 'Mr. Finn Hudson' and the other was a picture frame with little mooses all around the frame and in the frame was a picture collage of pictures taken from glee club. He looked at her speechless and she felt the need to explain, "Well I figured every great teacher's name should be known, hence the name plate. And the picture frame, well I figured that now it was your turn to be someone's muse, or moose. You already are mine, but I figured now you could inspire future students like you inspire me and all the other glee kids." She finished. Finn pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her forehead lovingly. "You are the best girlfriend ever, I love you." He replied. "I love you too, teacher." She said hugging the graduate tightly and proudly.


End file.
